Harry Potter Drabbles
by Ethorin
Summary: various Drabbles i come up with, will probably never be labeled complete :P, most are crossovers, they are in no particular order btw
1. The Death of Voldemort

Harry Potter Drabble Collection

First Drabble: Avoiding Life with the Dursleys, In Which one Harry Potter seeks out Lord Voldemort to avoid being placed with the Durleys.

This Halloween was rather normal, except for one thing, a one year old boy was roaming about, waiting for some one, some one who went by the name, Lord Voldemort. This child was waiting for him, so that this Lord Voldemort could kill him, After all, who wanted to spend Ten long years being abused by your magic hating relatives.

Voldemort's POV

As I stalked toward the Potter house I saw a small child, seemingly waiting for someone, as the child turned toward me I noticed that this child could not possibly be more than a year or two old, more importantly, he looked at me with recognition in his eyes, and began running toward me, as he approached I asked, "Who are you boy? What are you doing?"

The boy replied "Waiting for you to come kill me."

I was stunned, this boy had matter-of-factly stated that he was waiting to die, "And why would I kill you, boy?"

He replied as fearlessly as the first time, "Because I am Harry Potter, the reason you, Lord Voldemort, are in Godric's Hollow this Halloween night."

My eyes widened as I asked, "And why are you waiting for me to kill you if that is true?"

"Because I don't want to go live my muggle relatives, obviously."

"I see," I said, but I really didn't, why was this boy calmly implying that he would survive this night whether or not I used Avada Kedavra, "In that case _Avada-_" I was cut off as a stunner struck me from behind, as my consciousness faded I saw the boy burst into strange green flames as he said, "Good work James, now Harry is safe."

End Voldemort's POV

As the fire vanished standing in the boy's place was a strange woman with several fox tails and the ears of a fox, nose and whiskers as well. She watched as the Dark Lord fell unconscious, the voice of a man came from behind him, "Yes Lily, and now peace can return."

She replied, "Indeed James, indeed."

A/N this idea grew out of one where Harry actually sought out Voldemort to die, and then just did its own thing :P, my stories tend to do that.


	2. In which Harry meets a True Immortal

Harry Potter: The Random Drabble caused by a Power Out

A/N: This is a rather random Fic that is probably the result of my musings on the nature of Immortallity :P(as well as a test of the Blackadder ITC text) timeframe, HP book 7, Forest of Dean after Ron has left.

HP/InuYasha crossover oneshot

Harry was Surprised, it's not everyday you run into a Demon! I mean seriously, sure he is a Wizard, and he does impossible things, but seriously, this is a Demon! And a Miko whatever that is... Speaking of the Miko he had lost track of her and Hermione's conversation, as he tuned back in he noticed that they were talking about the Horcruxes of all things, those were Secret, dammit!

"Hmmm, so this 'Voldemort' fellow has split his soul and placed it into physical objects... Hey Shippou-chan! Think you could destroy them?"

"Kaa-san, wouldn't it be easier for you to?"

"Hmmm, maybe..."

"Wait, Kaa-san? Doesn't that mean 'Mother' in Japanese?" asked Hermione.

"Well, yes it does, I adopted Shippou-chan about oh... 500 years ago, neh, Shippou-chan?"

"Yup, Kaa-san!"

"Wait, 500 years! You don't look older then me!" exclaimed Harry.

"Ah, about that, I kind of, can't age, at all..." said the Miko.

"What! Why not?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I kinda got roped into protecting an ancient artifact, and it just won't let me, or Shippou-chan here, age a day, it's rather annoying actually." replied the Miko.

"Annoying? Do you know how many people would kill for eternal youth?" Asked Hermione.

"Actually, yes, yes I do. But just because people want it doesn't make it a good thing, in fact, it's rather bad, think about it for a moment." Said the odd, and apparently Immortal Miko.

"Hmmm, you're right, I mean, everyone you care about dies, you can;t stay in one place or you will be experimented on..." Hermion began musing on the woes of Immortals.

"Well, at least I have Shippou-chan here, if I didn't I would probably hate this whole world..." And with that the still unnamed Miko began musing on how she would cope without Shippou.

"No you wouldn't Kaa-san, you're too nice to hate the world, you've never hated anyone but that Naraku, you didn't even hate InuYasha, even after..." The Demon, apparently known as Shippou trailed off.

"Ah, Shippou-chan, just because I don't now, doesn't mean I didn't before..." and the sad looking Miko trailed off as well.

"Hey, what's your name anyway?" asked Harry.

"My name, it's Kagome, Kagome Higurashi, what's yours?" asked the Miko now identified as Kagome(A/N yah yah, you all knew that already, yah yah).

And with that the introductions continued, and after they ended Harry asked, "Would you mind helping us destroy the Horcruxes?"

Kagome replied, "Meh, why not, it'll be fun, to travel with a Pack again..."

THE END

FINITE

CONCLUDED

OVER AND DONE

A/N: wow, this one shot is pretty long for something I whipped off the top of my head, please comment on how readable the script is, also, pls do tell your own thoughts on Immortals and their nature, it might give me ideas, feel free to adopt this story if you want, or to base a story off it. Tah Tah for now, Ja Ne!


	3. The Wizard who became a Youkai

_Taken in by a Youkai, a Tale of Dumbledore's Death _

_A/N: this is sort of a crackfic, in my mind the sword used by Nura Rikuo in this is a nice replacement for Nenekimaru._

_He had run away, fled into the night as soon as he was old enough to realize that the treatment the Dursley's gave him was terrible._

"_Yo," said a strangely comforting voice from a nearby tree, "What's a little human child like you doing out in the night alone?" asked the voice._

"_Human, me?" I asked, "I'm a freak is all." I said._

"_Freak huh, there is something strange about you, but not enough to make you inhuman, though, it looks like it might wind up doing that if you lose yourself in it." said the voice. As I looked up at the figure the voice came from as the moon came out from behind the cloud, I saw a being that probably should have terrified me, it was as if the Night itself had taken on physical form. _

"_Who are you? You aren't Human are you?" I asked, curious about this being._

"_Human, somewhat." he replied._

"_Somewhat?" I queried._

"_Yes, somewhat, a part of me is Human, but a part of me, a part of me is as the Moon upon the Pond." he said calmly._

"_Moon upon the Pond, what do you mean?" I asked, extremely curious._

"_An existence seen, but untouched, untouchable." the being replied._

"_What's your name?" I asked._

"_It is polite to introduce yourself first." the being replied._

"_I have no name other than Freak." I replied._

"_Then I suppose you are Nanashi, meaning 'No name'." the being said calmly._

"_Nanashi, I like it, all right, I am Nanashi." I said._

"_Heh, I am called Nuraryhion, though that is more of a title then my name, my name, is Nura Rikuo, or in this western lands, Rikuo Nura." the being, Rikuo, said._

"_Can I come with you?" I asked._

"_Perhaps, let's see what you can do with that strange power of yours." Rikuo said._

_As he said this he seemingly floated from the tree limb he had been resting on, and placed his hand on my forehead, then I felt it, the strange ability, as it flared he smiled. "So it seems you are worthy of joining my Hyakki Yakou." he said._

"_Thank you." I replied bowing as I had seen a knight on tv do._

"_Heh, I really don't like such formalities, but be warned, my followers tend to train young ones rather hard, particularly the ones who followed me from Toono." Rikuo, my lord, said._

"_I will keep up." I vowed._

"_Heh, I don't doubt you will, well, time to get back to the others." Rikuo said._

_As we neared our destination I began to feel it, a presence that welcomed me, I thought it was due to the presence of my lord. It seemed I was proven right as a moment later it began to tighten on me, the odd warmth I had felt welling up when my lord tested me rose up again, flaring, it manifested as an odd azure light around my skin, flaring and subsiding as it seemingly warred with the other power. Eventually the other power retreated, then returned but seemed, accepting, my power receded. It seemed as though I had passed the first test my lord's older followers had._

_Over time I gained true acceptance as I lost myself in my 'Fear' my lord seemed both pleased and oddly, troubled by this, I didn't really understand so I didn't think about it much. Eventually I lived up to my name and discovered the nature of my 'Fear', 'Nanashi', a youkai whose abilities are, unnamed. That was my nature as a Youkai, one day, six years after I first met my lord, an old man appeared with a crack, my lord seemed annoyed by him, and my lord's companions, as they moved to guard him. I however could not, I was too busy fighting a battle in my mind, It seemed that the old man could break into another's mind, I had already fought many mind reading youkai but this old man was far stronger then them, as well as more skilled. Eventually he gave up and spoke, asking my lord, "Why did you kidnap that boy?" he asked, pointing to me, I could hear and sense the undercurrent of anger at my lord, I instinctively moved nearer him. _

_My lord replied, "Nanashi is the one who found me, not the other way around." he said._

"_I must request that you return Harry Potter at once.:" The old man said, in a tone that was clearly ordering my lord, that was a VERY VERY bad idea, my lord hates being ordered, and we, his followers disliked others treating our lord as if he were an inferior, he had just pissed off the entire Hyakki Yakou of the Soutaisho of All Youkai and Ayakashi. Big mistake._

"_Is Harry Potter his name, when I spoke with him first he was under the impression that his name was 'Freak'." I had never heard my lord's voice so cold before, even when he fought his voice held pity, and often understanding, but this, this was pure unadulterated, icy, Rage. My Fear responded to his flaring power with its own flare, this continued as other youkai of the Hyakki Yakou flared their own fear, then, the old man flared his power. Though it was, admittedly impressive for a ningen of such advanced age it was nothing compared to my lord, and with the entire Hyakki flaring together his own power was crushed._

_His face contorted with rage he said coldly, two words, "Avada Kedavra" aimed at my lord, another BIG mistake, the Hyakki's flaring fear was more then enough to overwhelm that bit of projected and highly enhanced killing intent. "Impossible!" the old man cried out._

_My lord appeared behind him, and said, "My blade shall judge you," he said coldly as his blade descended, it had barely touched the tip of his hat when blood sprayed, the old man had met his demise as so many other impure souls had before him, he had been severed completely in half from head to crotch, "It is done, Nanashi, burn the remains, he does not deserve funeral rites." my lord commanded._

"_Hai, Rikuo-sama," as I concetrated my power flared, a bright blood red as red flames began to consume the corpse, as soon as the corpse finished burning I turned, and began to follow my lord as he walked calmly away._


	4. In which Sauron is Defeated

_In Which Sauron is is Defeated_

_A/N: Drabble inspired by a crossover where Harry absorbs the Hallows and decides to go to Middle Earth due to the Elves and my thoughts on what would happen if Avada Kedavra was used on the One Ring._

_It had been quite some time since he had defeated Voldemort, the stone had somehow found its way back to him, he still wasn't sure how, the three Hallows dwelt just under his skin, and now he had used a very old ritual to travel to a place with being who did not die of age. After all he had grown tired of seeing everyone he knew and cared for die._

_Only problem was, THERE WAS A DARK LORD WITH AN IMMORTALITY FETISH HERE TOO! What the HELL was wrong with having an ordinary, peaceful, existence, honestly. _

_Fortunately for his sanity, this one was presumably going to be easier to beat, all he had to do was use Avada Kedavra, or failing that, some of the Basilisk venom in his blood should work, failing THAT Fiendfyre ought to work, failing THAT, he would just take the image of the 'Crack of Doom' what name could POSSIBLY be more melodramatic, from Elrond, take Frodo by means of Side Along Apparition and have him toss the ring into the lava, failing THAT... they could always take the long way, although, with his abilities it wouldn't be all that long._

_Time to try the first option, AVADA KEDAVRA, BOOOOOM ok, it was a good thing he had done it far away from any spectators since the result was an implosion of power, least the ring was gone, oh WTF! now Sauron is alive AGAIN, WTF!_

_One apparation and Avada Kedavra later Sauron is safely dead, FINALLY, honestly that was just annoying, now to settle down to a long long life of doing nothing important._

_WTF! Saruman the White is evil, DAMMIT ALL TO HELL, another apparition and wizards duel later another threat is vanquished, YTF DO I LET MYSELF GET PULLED INTO THIS! That's it, I am settling down in Smaug's old home, I'll use a dragon glamour to keep people away, hopefully..._

_**Several Centuries Later**_

_Dang it, first I have to deal with evil wizards and now adventuresome fools, and the only treasure here is knowledge... WTF! GANDALF! WTF ARE YOU DOING HERE! ANOTHER DARK LORD! OH NO NO NO NO NO N O! You can deal with it yourself this time, HONESTLY WHAT DOES A FELLOW HAVE TO DO TO NOT HAVE HIS STUDIES AND INTROSPECTION INTERUPTED EVERY FEW YEARS!_

_A long time, a few years, ARE YOU EFFING KIDDING ME! I HONESTLY CANNOT DIE! I SPEND MOST OF MY TIME SLEEPING! A FEW YEARS IS ABOUT A MINUTE TO ME!_

_**On the Quest to Kill the Latest Baddie**_

_DAMMIT HOW DID I ROPED INTO THIS!_

_**One Baddie dead**_

_Finally, and Gandalf promised me he wouldn't come to me for help again. YES!_

_**Several centuries later**_

_What the, ANOTHER WIZARD! OH NO NO NO NO NO NO! JUST LEAVE ME THE EFFING HELL ALONE WOULD YOU! You're here to kill me... ok that's just rich, if I could die I'd have died a hell of a long time ago..._

_**Several Hours and murder attempts later**_

_Ok now you're just annoying..._

_**A few more Hours later**_

_Stop that would you I am trying to get to sleep!_

_**Several loooong years later**_

_YTF HAVEN'T YOU GIVEN UP YET! That is it, I am out of patience, AVADA KEDAVRA! Well, that's gotten rid of that fellow, FINALLY!_

_**A few months later**_

_NOT YOU AGAIN! AVADA KEDAVRA!_

_**Several Decades later**_

_WHY WON'T YOU STAY DEAD AND LEAVE ME ALONE! AVADA KEDAVRA!_

_**And you get the idea**_

_(A/N: lols I had too much fun with the wizard trying to kill Harry bit :P, yes Harry is OOC, he has essentially become a crotchety old man who just wants to be left alone, you would be pissed too :P)_


	5. In the Shadows of the Night

_In the Shadows of the Night_

_'In the Shadows of the Night, lies the bright Lie of the Twilight. Born of Darkness, dwelling in the Light. Foolish Man.'_

_I see, so then, rather then trying to live in the light I will return to where I was born, the Darkness. (A/N: Dun Dun Dun) To begin my return to the Darkness I first had to come up with a way to get myself free of the choke hold my relatives had on me, holding me in the Light. After some thought I determined that the best way to do so was to vanish from them. So I began my plotting. _

_Eventually the night of my release came, the Dursley's had left to celebrate, 'Ickle Diddykins's birthday. As I fled the house and neighborhood I slowly fell into a trance like state, I Felt the world around me, rather than seeing it. I Saw the delicate traceries of Life itself, and slowly I became one with them, drawing upon them, always leaving enough for the beings I drew upon to survive._

_Upon reaching a small clearing I stopped, and began to let myself fall deeper into the state of 'Nonbeing' I had stumbled across during my run. And at the same time as my awareness flooded outward, it also poured inward, I began to direct the energies about, repairing the damage inflicted upon my physical self by my relatives._

_As time passed I became more and more in tune with these energies, until eventually I could use them to manipulate physical things. I had discovered early in my meditations that I could easily shift my physical form, learning how to utilize the forms I shifted into was a rather long process though._

_I had long surpassed the limited thinking of other humans, not that I considered myself a human anymore. Humans were weak creatures, out of tune with the world around them. More then once I had to move to avoid hunters, slaughtering the wildlife and sending pulses of death and despair through the forests. Death is not normally a thing of note, but these hunters killed for no purpose, save self gratification. _

_I had long forsaken the limited human ideas of 'Light and Darkness' that had first set me on my path to awareness. I had long since found and routed the strange entity who had thought to latch onto my life and life as a parasite._

_In time an odd owl, with far more Life then any normal owl visited me, giving me a letter. Unfortunately I had no method of writing down a reply. So I instead followed the owl back to his point of origin._

_The old man who greeted the owl upon its return seemed surprised when I shifted from the avian form I had taken to follow the owl, when I explained that I had had no means of replying he asked why not. I, in reply merely pointed to the address, In a Clearing in a Forest. He was rather surprised, by this I gathered that there was some automated method of keeping track of and writing the letters._

_As he explained I rapidly decided that this was a waste of time, and left._

_A few years later I met a very odd fellow who seemed certain I could not kill him, in response to his threatening actions I simply pulled in all the life energy he had and all the life energy he was connected to. Resulting in his immediate demise._

_Shortly afterward the old man from the school came by, when he asked what had happened I told him. He then attempted to kill me for 'Dark Magic', I simply eliminated him in the same manner I did that odd fellow. _

_And that was the end of my contact with the human race until several centuries later, the cities now covered the entire globe, there was no where I could go to escape them. Therefore, after writing down my knowledge, I killed myself by dissipating all the life energy I possessed, a formidable amount after such a long life._


End file.
